The invention relates to an anti-skid device for vehicle tires. Anti-skid devices for vehicle tires serve, on the one hand, as snow-chains in winter and, on the other hand, the tires of work vehicles can be provided with chains in order, for example, to protect the tires from early destruction by sharp-edged stones when operating in quarries. The present invention particularly relates to anti-skid devices for the use on snow and/or ice. The anti-skid device in question here relates to such a device, having bars arranged in a star-shaped manner to a retainer loop, which is held to the rim of the vehicle tire in a rotary manner.
Anti-skid devices of the above-mentioned type are known. For example, in EP-B1 0 911 193 an anti-skid device for vehicle tires is described having a holding device that can be mounted to the vehicle wheel and is rotational in reference thereto in the mounted state. FIG. 4 is a copy of FIG. 1 from this reference and shows the anti-skid device of EP-B1 0 911 193. In this known anti-skid device, comprising a rotary support loop or part 101 connected to the rim 102, a ladder-type chain cover supported on the tire tread of the tire 103 is held by extension arms or retainer boys 104 that extend in a spoke or star-shaved pattern from the rotary support boy or part 101, and the retainer loops 105 are only connected to the chain length 106 facing the exterior of the vehicle wheel and not inner chain length 107. For this purpose, means are provided pivotally at the ends of the retainer loops and to a certain extent vertically displaceable, at their front edge in a slot-shaped recess with chain links of the exterior chain length being mounted in a fixed manner via a bolt. Additionally, connector elements 108. 109 are provided, and some of the connector elements 108 connecting the two chain lengths are guided in a slot at the retainer loops 105 such that the latter always extends parallel to the retainer loop and thus fastens the two chain lengths in the travel direction of the tire. This known anti-skid device has the disadvantage that, on the one hand, in the area of the exterior length 106, a head piece must be mounted to the retainer loop, which wraps the chain links from both sides and thus has a radially greater dimension in reference to the chain lengths, which has negative effects during driving. Additionally this head piece impinges the road at each rotation and thus is subject to strong usage. The chain links mounted in the head piece are held by a separate bolt, which in turn must be fixed and/or secured in the head piece. These elements, are also subject to strong usage when impinging the road and thus present a risk for driving safety.